


Shoe-stealer from hell

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Hellhounds, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: “Bad hellhound!” Alec jabs the finger in the dog’s direction and the muffled bark that comes as an answer sounds eerily close to a laugh. Still, Alec is fighting a smile, failing to hide his amusement at the whole situation. “You’re being naughty, so no sleeping in the bedroom tonight!”A snippet of life with Magnus and Alec and a dog literally straight from hell.





	Shoe-stealer from hell

Magnus sits on the couch, his legs stretched in front of him and feet resting on a colorful ottoman; it’s a perfect early day so far full of productivity – he’s got his tea right next to him, white curls of steam smelling like jasmine and mango. There are jars from various cabinets floating around him held up by blue sparks, ingredients labeled on the front in curly font learned and mastered centuries back, contents of the containers ranging from simple dried rosemary to dragon scales. There is also music playing low on a vinyl record player he and Alec picked up from an antique store on their last date, muted tunes straight from decades ago improving Magnus’ already pleasant mood and making him bob his head along to the beat as he works. Every other minute, he types something into the open file on the laptop resting on his thighs, followed by another jar floating down to eyelevel to be appraised by the warlock. It’s peaceful, quiet, even New York outside strangely calm for the hour. 

 

“Okay on wild rose fruit…” Magnus hums to himself, sending the mostly-full container away with a snap of his fingers as he reaches for his mug to take a sip. The crash that follows immediately after almost makes him spit it back out, resulting in a small coughing fit as something large and black races past the couch only to stop behind a red armchair. 

 

When Magnus can actually breathe again without inhaling hot liquid straight into his lungs, he looks up to find Bastion – a pet hellhound, pretending to hide while carrying a familiar combat boot between the multiple rows of teeth set in his maw. He almost looks smug in a way, maybe it’s the four squinted eyes or the overly large fluffy ears perked straight up, but before Magnus can fully comprehend what is going on, there’s a dichotomy of quick steps – a stomp, a soft tap, a stomp, a tap and then Alec is marching into the room. 

 

Magnus takes him in – breathing in huffs with his hair more messed up than usual, leather jacket in hand and one shoe on; with lips pressed into a thin line as to not explode into laughter, Magnus watches Alec furrow his eyebrows and point an accusing finger at Bastion, completely unaware of his audience. 

 

“Bad hellhound!” Alec jabs the finger in the dog’s direction and the muffled bark that comes as an answer sounds eerily close to a laugh. Still, Alec is fighting a smile, failing to hide his amusement at the whole situation. “You’re being naughty, so no sleeping in the bedroom tonight!”

 

At that, Magnus can’t help himself anymore – a pearly sound rings out in the living room as he throws his head back and laughs until tears prick at his eyes and threaten to smudge his make up; as soon as he calms down enough to sit straight up, he’s met with a disapproving, halfhearted glare from Alec, the one that says _‘Et tu, Brute?’._

 

“That sounds like something you’d say to me if we were in a bad romcom and I pissed you off.” Magnus explains, carefully wiping his eyes with the sides of his knuckles. Alec is still rooted to his spot on the carpet, mild annoyance shifting into indulgent enjoyment and something unbelievably soft underneath as he presses an open palm against his sternum.

 

“You did nothing wrong and I love you.” It’s meant to be a joke, but there is warmth in the words that works its way up Magnus’ chest faster than the hot tea and they hold each other’s gaze for a moment, before the attention is turned back onto Bastion.

 

His large tail is wagging quickly, thwapping against the armchair with a hollow noise, but he doesn’t seem to particularly care, his unseeing eyes focused on Alec, who feigns disinterest as a tactic before lunging forward and grasping at the boot. 

 

They play tug of war and Magnus chuckles behind his hand pressed against the edge of his goatee, almost childish-like glee building up inside him at the sight of his Shadowhunter boyfriend playing with a hellbeast like it’s nothing more than an unruly golden retriever. Alec is laughing too, his eyes crinkled up around the corners as his feet slide over the polished floor; he stumbles back, arms pinwheeling, but keeps his balance when Bastion suddenly lets go and barks again as if to point out that he won. 

 

Alec unceremoniously pulls the missing boot on and laces it up, grumbling about being late under his breath. He stands to his full height not without sparing Bastion a pointed look, before shrugging on his jacket, positively sinful in all black and with a blade at his thigh. 

 

When Alec moves behind the couch, Magnus tips his head back to look at him upside down – they’re both smiling, the aftermath of laughter and simple affection rushing through their veins. There’s a kiss pressed into the corner of his mouth as warm fingers rest against the side of his neck.

“Love you.” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips, running a hand through that messy hair and earning a pleased noise. 

 

“Love you too. Have a nice day.” Alec kisses him once more, this time on his forehead and then turns to leave with a whistle, Bastion following closely, almost pressed against the side of his hip. When Alec reaches the door, he pauses and looks back, fingers drumming a rhythm on the wooden frame. 

 

“Dinner after work?”

 

When Magnus nods, Alec gives him that adorable tight-lipped smile and leaves, the calm returning once more with a click of the door. Magnus resumes his work, but now, there’s something fond pulling at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
